


Intruder

by Cum_plete



Series: Story a Week Challenge [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Breastfeeding Kink, Children, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Shapeshifting, Size Kink, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cum_plete/pseuds/Cum_plete
Summary: Leonard McCoy stared up at the silver-eyed man leaning over his prone form and couldn't for the life of him remember who he was.





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerttu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kerttu).



> Prompt #8 for Kerttu who requested...
> 
> Riddick/McCoy-Vaako   
> 1\. Mpreg- Riddick  
> 2\. Male Lactation  
> 3\. Shapeshifting  
> 4\. Hurt/Comfort  
> 5\. Children 
> 
> There are a couple little references in the fic that if you can identify you get a cookie!

The transition was so sharp that Leonard McCoy must have blacked out.

Waking up laying on a giant mattress with dark bedding and a gorgeous, buff, bald man with striking silver eyes leaning over him was so startling he crab walked from under the man and ended up banging his head on the bed frame. This must have caused another small black out because when he next opened his eyes the silver eyed man was sitting in a chair next to him and Leonard was tucked back into that decedent bed.

The stabbing pain in the back of his head when he moved it to get a better look at the man caused him to moan in pain and bring his hand to his head. It was wrapped in some type of bandage and he could feel a lump under his fingers. He didn’t feel any stitches but considering that his hair felt as if it had been cut he might have received a few. The pain, the light sensitivity and the nausea that he was experiencing told him that he most certainly had at least a minor concussion.

“Where am I? What’s going on?”

The big man opened his mouth to respond but a knock at the door, followed by many other quieter knocks and scratching sounds, distracted him.  With a look of fond exasperation thrown the confused doctor’s way the silver-eyed man stood and went to the door.

Pulling it open a small crack he whispered to whoever was there and after a moment opened it fully.

Standing there in what appeared to be long nightshirts were two small children. One boy, with dark hair and the same silver eyes as the big man, stood a head taller than another child with similar features. Leonard put them at approximately five and two years old, if they aged the same as human’s did.

Next to them, and Leonard wasn’t sure why his brain took so long to process the sight, were two giant, hulking monstrosities with grey scales. They looked like a cross between some kind of giant prehistoric wolf and an armadillo, with the features and sleek body of a wolf and the armored appearance of overlapping scales.

They just sat there on either side of the children looking oddly harmless. The children didn’t seem to be afraid of them for sure, but they’re appearance and size was quite shocking.

In the small moment it took Leonard to take in the scene the littler one had toddled forward, bringing one of the fearsome beasts with him. The young boy moved next to the bed and started to struggle to pull himself up by the blankets. When the silver-eyed man tried to assist him the little one actually growled at him, causing the big man to back up with a chuckle and a twist of his lips.

When it seemed like the silent little boy would give up and ask for help the large hound used its spikey nose against the boy’s cushioned bottom, giving him a boost up. The boy allowed it and even turned back to pat the beast on the nose when he successfully climbed the bed safety.

The room was eerily quiet for having two small children and two not so small dogs in it, but the silence was broken when the young boy crawled over to Leonard and threw his chubby arms around his neck.

“Daddy ok now?”

Leonard threw the other man a socked look but nevertheless patted the boy’s back.

He may not have seemed like the type of person who would be good with kids, too gruff and demanding, but he had always like them. His experiences with his own little girl, Joanna, always paid off when there were kids involved in missions.

And considering Jim attracted small children and their germs like he attracted women Leonard got a lot of use out of his child minding skills for a doctor on a starship.

Leonard continued to rub the boy’s back but looked up into the older man’s face, “Can we talk alone for a minute?”

As the other man shooed the children and beasties out of the room Leonard couldn’t help but think of Spock’s excursion into the Mirror universe. Sadly, it made more sense in his experience than many other options.

No way was this some ruse; the child was too young to play such a convincing part. In his little mind, Leonard was his daddy, and that meant either time travel, alternate universe or possibly unknown-trapped-in-your-own-brain-device like in Jim’s favorite 21st century sci-fi show.

Whatever it was he needed to find out what was going on and the silver-eyed man seemed like he knew him so it was as good a place to start as any.

When the door shut behind the children the silver-eyed man crossed the room and sat on the side of Leonard’s bed, his knee bent onto the bed and touching Leonard’s hip.

“You only ask for the kids to leave for a discussion if I’ve done something wrong, so what was it this time?”

Leonard paused, he could go absolutely honest and tell this stranger what was truly going on or he could try to play along until he was rescued or whatever was going on in his head was resolved.

Though he had confidence in his Captain and his crew, he knew exactly how long it took them to return Spock to his rightful universe and that was with realizing pretty darn quickly that they had the wrong one.

What if he had just disappeared instead of switching places? Where would they even start looking for him? Would he be “missing” for days? Weeks? Months?

One thing was for sure was that if Leonard wasn’t honest with this man there was no chance that he could help him get back to where he belonged. Plus, his acting skills weren’t that good.

“My name is Leonard Horatio McCoy, I’m the Chief Medical Officer aboard the U.S.S Enterprise, a Starfleet ship that is a part of the United Federation of Planets. The last thing I remember before waking up in this bed was on stardate 2263.9 aboard the Yorktown Starbase shortly after the attack by Captain Balthazar Edison. I have no clue who you are and as of right now I am thinking that I have somehow slipped into an alternate universe.”

At first the silver-eyed man looked amused, but as Leonard spoke his expression went from stormy to suspicious to outright devastated. Just as Leonard recognized the utter despair of loss in the man’s eyes it was gone, covered in a blank mask of cool regard.

With a jerk he stood and backed away from the bed.

“I’m going to have the doctor back in and when he pronounces you well enough to be out of that bed we are going to pay a visit to the Quasi-Dead. They will tell me if you are this McCoy or if my Vaako is playing some elaborate prank that is going to result in him getting an ass kicking.”

With one last mournful glance Leonard’s way the silver-eyed man stormed from the room, the door slamming behind him.

\--

The weird thing was that as soon as the silver-eyed man said the name Vaako, Leonard’s brain was thrown into turmoil. It must have looked like an absence seizure to anyone on the outside, but inside Leonard’s head was chaos.

He was still him, still Leonard McCoy, but as he sat there in that plush bed with the echo of a slammed door ringing in his ears, he also became a man named Vaako.

Memory after memory slammed into his neural pathways like battering rams, leaving Leonard dripping sweat in seconds and falling into a grand mal seizure that shook his frame and had blood pooling in his mouth.

When the doctor and the silver-eyed man _(Riddick, my Riddick)_ returned moments later it was to a blood covered convulsing mess of a man.

With a shouted exclamation the doctor began to bark orders, “Hold him down, get me a cloth to shove in his mouth, he’s going to drown in his own blood if we don’t hurry!”

Riddick rushed over and yanked the pillowcase from a pillow near the foot of the bed and began to roll it into a bite guard. With the doctor holding down the seizing man’s shoulders Riddick was able to control his head, pry open his mouth and slide the guard past the struggling man’s teeth.

The seizure lasted nearly two minutes with the spasms slowing down as the two men struggled to hold Vaako down.

With one last twitch and a fluttering of eyelids the man on the bed was still.

Riddick ripped the gag out of Vaako’s mouth and steadied the man as he slid behind him in the bed. Propping the man up with his back to Riddick's chest he used the discarded pillow case to wipe the blood an spittle from Vaako’s mouth.

The tender act was offset by the visibly tense muscles in his arms as he held the other man close to his body.

“What the hell was that?” Riddick snarled at the doctor.

“Lord Marshall, your mate just had a grand mal seizure, I need to check him quickly and then we need to get him to the Quazi-Dead as soon as it’s safe to move him.” The doctor tilted the unconscious man’s head to the side to ascertain if there was blood coming out of his ears and then opened his mouth to examine his tongue.

The bite wasn’t nearly as bad as all the blood lead them to believe but it would still need at least two stitches. “Lord Vaako’s tongue needs a couple stitches and I want to do them as quickly as possible while he’s still unconscious. Please hold his head still for me, if he jerks there is a very real possibility that I could hurt him.”

Riddick juggled the younger man until he was using only one arm to hold the unconscious form against him and other was free to grip the man’s jaw.

The stitching only took moments and Vaako didn’t move a muscle.

“Up with him now my Lord, we need to hurry.”

Balancing the unconscious man on one arms as he stood, Riddick lifted him into a bridal carry and rushed after the doctor toward the room that held the Quazi-Dead.

They weren’t often used as a diagnostic tool for the brain, more concentrated on the emotional and metal than the physical, but they acted as a brain scan and could determine if the seizure had lasting effects. They would even be able to tell if Lord Vaako would regain consciousness or not.

When they reached the enclosure where the Quasi-Dead were housed Riddick laid the unconscious man in the center of the room and with a small brush of his hand against the man’s cheek Riddick withdrew to the viewing room.

In the time of the previous Lord Marshal the Quasi-Dead were known to cause pain and even irreversible damage to their “victims” but under Riddick’s rule not only had the purpose of the Quasi-Dead turned from interrogation to diagnostics but the interface had been updated as well. Now the viewing room held a grainy but recognizable representation of what the Quasi-Dead were seeing in the patients mind.

Even after Leonard’s words earlier Riddick wasn’t prepared for what he saw on those screens.

\--

“Leonard honey, it’s time for dinner!” a woman with a bright red dress and a white apron yelled from the doorway of a farmhouse surrounded by pecking ducks and chickens. The smell of homemade biscuits and collard greens made Leonard’s mouth water.

“Coming Momma!” Tiny legs pumped as he ran for the door and threw himself in his mother’s arms. Home would always be the smell of momma when she was baking.

Leonard was happy.

\--

“Baby I need you to keep running, we have to get away from the city, please baby keep running.”

“Momma my legs hurt. Carry me?”

The small boy raised his arms and with a glace back at the scorching city she scooped the small thing into her arms.

“Just for a little bit, my baby Vaako, and then I need you to run again. You’re heavy for momma now, such a big boy.”

“Yes momma, I promise. Just a small rest and then I’ll run like the wind.”

The small boy rested his head on his mother’s shoulder and was asleep in seconds.

Cuddling the limp boy safety to her chest the woman took one look at the city where she left her husband and two other babies dead on the floor of their home. The tall spires that came in the comet dotted the horizon and soldiers swarmed it like ants.

A tear slipped down her face as she disappeared into the forest with her precious cargo.

\--

The University of Mississippi campus was huge, and much bigger than Leonard was used to. He came from a place where cornfields were the largest things he’d ever seen and they still used road bound cars.

This was a whole other animal.

But no matter, his mother didn’t raise no quitter and Leonard could overcome any obstacle in pursuit of his medical degree.

With an air of determination Leonard McCoy wheeled his suitcase into his home for the next six years.

\--

It had been nearly ten years since they started running. Planet to planet, always trying to keep ahead of the monsters plaguing their universe.

Vaako had grown into a very big boy indeed. Countless hours of practice with different trainers over three galaxies meant that Vaako was well versed in six fighting styles, proficient in another three and could defend against moves from two others.

Running and hiding and training had given him a body to be envied and a heart jaded to the pains of the universe.

The only one he loved, the one who had run and fought with him, his mother, had just passed from a shoulder wound that just would not heal. Vaako suspected the bullet that the necromonger purifier used was poisoned in an effort to slow down its targets.

Vaako was alone but that didn’t mean he was without purpose.

\--

“Jesus Christ Jim are you drunk again? We have a flight test in the morning you idiot.”

The blonde stumbled into the dresser on the way to face planting on the bed in the far corner of the room. A small moan muffled in the pillow was all Leonard heard in reply.

“You damn fool,” he muttered as he pulled off the other man’s shoes and covered him with a blanket.

\--

There was no choice. They didn’t even give him their tagline “convert of die” speech. They grabbed him and when he’d killed four of them in less than thirty seconds they dragged him right to the Lord Marshall Zhylaw and he was converted the same day.

The thing about the conversion process it that if a person is sufficiently strong willed the only thing it truly does to their mind is soften the pain of past losses, and instill loyalty to the necromonger cause.

His mother’s death was still fresh, and the loss of his family and entire planet still stung, but he was distanced from it.

It was all still there; it was just overshadowed by desperate loyalty to the very people who he loathed.

The very next day he was thrown into the siege on the opposite side from when he began.

\--

“My god,” was all Leonard could breathe out in the moment before fear took over and he grabbed for the console nearest him. The ship veered right and then left, narrowly avoiding the debris field that contained the bodies of almost all the cadets in the fleet. The horror of lost life was dwarfed by the imminent fear of their own death, but Leonard would never forget the small glimpse of green among the black sky and the lurch in his heart when he thought of Gaila.

\--

With the ship on auto Vaako was able to sit back and reflect on the whirlwind events of the last few hours.

The capture of Riddick, the reveal of his Furyan blood, the escape and Lord Marshal Zhylaw’s furious instructions in finding the man.

So much had happened in so little time that his head was spinning.

Since his conversion there was always a very large part of his mind that yelled and screamed of loyalty to the necromonger cause, but there was still a smaller voice that whispered about the injustice and pain of loss that they caused.

The little voice often spoke of such sad things, but it was also the only part of him that saw beauty in the universe anymore. The only part of him that thought maybe, just maybe, the universe was worth saving.  

Right now that small voice was whispering the possibility that maybe _they_ were the bad guys and _not_ Riddick.

That maybe Riddick could be their catalyst to change.

\--

Leonard’s hands shook so intensely that he had to put down both the syringe and the vial and step back.

_Calm down Leonard. Just breathe. You know you’re right. Kahn’s blood works on human tissue just like it did on the Tribble. Jim will be fine. Just get your shit together and give him the treatment._

After a dozen more deep breaths Leonard picked up his instruments once again and pulled the serum into the syringe.

With a small prayer he injected the blue liquid into the arm of his best friend and sat down to wait.

_Jim don’t leave me._

\--

Riddick’s eyes tightened in pain as he saw that there were as many memories from his mate as there were from this stranger. Would this body still house the man he loved when the Quazi-Dead were done with him?

\--

With a mighty swing Vaako brought his axe down on the soon to be defeated Lord Marshal’s head…and hit nothing but solid ground.

His wife’s scream rent the air and Vaako looked toward the commotion just in time to see Riddick snap his blade off in Zhylaw’s skull and kick him back.

Zhylaw lay unmoving on the floor and the necromonger people looked on in shock.

Vaako couldn’t say that he was devastated. Yes, he would have preferred to have the throne over the continued reign of Zhylaw, but Riddick as Marshal solved many of his problems.

Even though he knew that Riddick would be the dawning of a new age for the necromongers, and that it would be a positive dawn, Vaako plastered a displeased frown on his face and stepped forward.

“You keep what you kill,” and with that he went down on one knee with bowed head.

He could hear the others around him shift on their feet, and then as if a wind blew through the antechamber, the gathered necromongers copied him and dropped to bent knee.

Silver eyes met his and Vaako started planning his divorce.

\--

“Spock you’re a damn fool,” if Leonard sounded exasperated it was entirely because of the exertion from carrying Spock’s heavy, wounded ass and not because Spock was a blind idiot. Damn Vulcan’s and their higher density bones.

Even with his green lifeblood seeping between his fingers Spock still had it in him to be a smartass, “Leonard, I assure you that my wound has had no negative effect on my logical thought or decision making process. Moreover, my decision was made well before our most recent mission. It is only logical for me to resign my Starfleet commission and continue the work that my older self was undertaking. The Vulcan people need me more than Starfleet at this time.”

Leonard shook his head, “Have you told Jim?”

“I have not.”

Leonard readjusted his shoulder where it lay beneath the Vulcan’s arm and pulled. “Come on you fool, get up. That wound isn’t going to get any better and I need better equipment to treat it.”

“Very well.”

\--

Riddick’s touches were addictive. The silver-eyed man was taller than him, and out of armor had more bulk to his muscles. The feel of that hard body against Vaako’s was heavenly.

He honestly never thought there would be a man that would make him feel small, who he could trust with this part of himself.

Being held against all those muscles as his mouth was dominated, being pressed into the bedsheets by that power and weight, being lifted into arms bulging with strain; it took his breath away.

With every kiss, touch, thrust and loving caress a bit more of the necromonger conditioning fell away.

The small voice got louder when Riddick’s hands were on him. Maybe one day the little voice would become the big one instead.

Vaako arched into a powerful thrust and couldn’t find it in himself to be disappointed about the shift in loyalties. Riddick was more worthy of his loyalty than the entirety of the necromonger race.

\--

“Vaako, we need to talk.” Riddick sounded as serious as Vaako had ever heard him sound. His tone was soft but it still made Vaako’s heart speed up.

Had he done something wrong? Was Riddick breaking off their relationship? Maybe he decided to reconsider their impending marriage, or the council decided Vaako wasn’t a suitable spouse for the Lord Marshal.

Vaako moved over to the bed and sat beside Riddick but carefully did not touch him, against his norm.

Since their affair started nearly three years ago Vaako had become much more free with his touches. Not only did he give touches more frequently but he also learned to accept and even expect caresses and cuddles from Riddick. They might limit their expressions of love to the bedroom but when they were alone there was hardly a moment they weren’t touching in some way.

The stark lack of even a greeting caress or a kiss was not lost on Vaako.

Maybe his time was up.

There was no way he could go back to being just another necromonger after this. He was too changed by Riddick’s love.

“Yes my love”

Maybe reminding him of how he was valued would deter Riddick from breaking Vaako’s heart.

He’d never felt so loved, even as a child, then when he was in Riddick’s arms. There was no way he was giving that up without a fight.

“Hey, wipe that look right off your face,” Riddick reached over and pulled Vaako’s chin to look in his eyes. “I know you well enough to know that look you get when you’re waiting for someone to hurt you, this is not that Vaako, I swear.”

With a quick movement Riddick had Vaako sitting sideways across his lap, staring up into his eyes.

Vaako might have blushed but you wouldn’t find him admitting it, “You know I love it when you manhandle me. Now I’m starting to think you’re trying to butter me up.”

“I love you, I’ve said it hundreds if not thousands of times before. Now that you are going to become the official consort there is something I need you to know. A danger, and a joy, that you will have to face as my mate.”

Riddick continued to run his hand up and down Vaako’s side as he spoke, he wasn’t sure if this was the last time he would be touching his love or not.

“I’m going to put you back on the bed and step away. It’s not any form of me rejecting you, just an opportunity for you to react as you will, without my influence.”

And with that odd statement Riddick did as he said. When they were facing one another from across far too much space Riddick began to speak once again.

“The Quazi-Dead have allowed me to see into my genetic past and discover things that no historian knows because of the total destruction of my planet. One of the things that they found had to do with the subject of our significant others.”

“One of the things that your history never told you about Furians, something that no one outside the planet Furia ever knew, was that Furians have an extraordinary ability seen very little in the known universe.”

“When we find out mates, not husbands or wives, that’s too temporary and easily broken, but our actual fated mates, we change. When the actual formal mating is complete we gain the ability to shift into the shape of an animal specific to each Furian.”

“My mother and father were mates and they changed into beasts not unlike the giant marsupial on Helion Prime. When,” here Riddick paused, and brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck, “I mean if, if we mate, I will be able to unlock my fated beast shape.”

“Sometime the change comes with other perks. Better sight, hearing, echolocation and the like. Sometimes it’s a change that carried over to the human side. My eyes are actually a side effect of my parents having a wild shape that had shine eyes to see in pitch black. It carried to all they’re children.”

Vaako made a small sad noise in his throat, “Children? You weren’t an only child?”

Riddick chuckled, “And that’s another reason why I love you so much. I drop two big surprises on you and you latch onto the tiny detail that might have made me sad and get upset for me.” Riddick took a small step toward his love, hesitant and halting as if unsure of his welcome. “You’re not weirded out by the rest though?” Another small step forward, like walking up on a skittish animal.

Vaako scoffed, “You fucking idiot,” and threw himself into his _mate’s_ arms.

\--

"What makes mating different than what we regularly do in bed?"

For as much as Riddick had stressed that he wanted to mate with Vaako, he still didn't understand how it was going to go down.

Riddick laid down on the bed with his head in Vaako's lap. "There are only a couple things that will be really different," he began. When the big man paused to nuzzle his face into Vaako's stomach, Vaako began to run his hands over Riddick's smooth head. Riddick was a sucker for pets.

"We'll start like we normally do, you'll have to bottom this time but otherwise it'll be just like preparing for any other time. Once I'm inside you is when its different. There's a gland on my neck here," Riddick grabbed Vaako's hand and brought it to trace over the little nub at the crease of his shoulder and neck, "you're going to bite into that when I'm inside you." Placing Vaako's hand back on his head in encouragement, Riddick continued.

"Once you bite that, and you have to bite hard, like you're trying to pop it with your teeth, a substance will be released into my system and yours through the blood you lick up, that will trigger a type of heat in the both of us. It's not a true heat like in some animals, but it is enough to encourage the two would be mates to go at each other in a...vigorous manner." Riddick paused to throw his mate a lecherous grin.

"It's going to cause me to pound you into the bed like an animal, Vaako. I'm going to flip you over and take you from behind like a raging beast. I'm going to shove my cock in your wet, stretched hole and make you yowl like a bitch in heat. Maybe I won't stretch you too far, huh? Leave you nice and slick but give me a tight cunt to fuck into? Would you like that love? Wanna feel my massive cock split you open like the bitch you are?"

"Fuck Riddick," Vaako complained, "you're going to get poked in the head with a dick here in a minute if you don't stop that shit."

Riddick nuzzled his face into Vaako's lap, "To late, I can already feel you harden. Gods I want to take you in my mouth right now."

With a groan Vaako pushed Riddick away from his lap to lay on the bed with some space between them. "You are going to stop the dirty talk and finish telling me about the mating.'

Riddick gave him a lascivious grin and opened his mouth.

"In clinical terms Riddick! I'm already hard and dripping and after I get my information I'm going to tie you up and ride you till you're empty, but right now I need that information."

Riddick reached out to touch the bulge tenting his mates pants and was smacked for his trouble.

"After Riddick! Information now!"

Riddick sighed and put his hands at his side, "After you bite the gland and we both get a dose of the liquid inside I'll be 'encouraged' to take your perky little ass as many times as possible in a short amount of time. So be prepared for me to destroy that sweet little ass of yours."

"Riddick!"

"Once I'm inside you the first time, with that chemical coursing through my blood, my cock is going to swell and knot us together. Vaako, it's going to make you cum so much. Swollen and stretched wide around my knot, it's going to lock deep inside you so I'm pressing right on your prostate. Every time I rock forward it's going to push even more, and every time I rock back its going to tug on that puffy ring of yours. I'm going to wrench as many orgasms from that tight little hole as I can until my knot goes down. Then I'm going to lick my cum right out of you and do it all over. I'm going to wreck you."

When Vaako stood up next to the bed Riddick feared he'd gone too far, but when the other man started stripping out of his clothes he caught on and started wriggling out of his pants as fast as possible.

"You insufferable brat. I told you what would happen if you didn't stop. On your back, I'm going to ride that dick till you pass out."

Riddick couldn't help but groan as his naked mate straddled his hips and started shoving his too tight hole onto Riddick's cock. The small amount of lube Vaako had fingered into his hole as Riddick stripped barely allowed him entry and Riddick was in paradise.

"If this is the punishment I get, I foresee being very bad, very often." Riddick's voice was strained as he fought not to grab the hips above him and fuck into Vaako's hole. This was Vaako's show and he was going to let him lead.

"Shut up and give me your cock you insufferable man."

And with that Riddick's hips surged up and Vaako's scream rang in the big room.

\--

"Just stay back there and don't make any sudden moves. I'm nearly 100% sure that I'll retain my mind and just be in a different shape, but on the off chance that I try to attack you, your guard will tranq me and we will reassess."

Riddick held Vaako's hands between his and stared into his new mate's eyes. Vaako wasn't afraid of Riddick, in any form, but if the precautions made Riddick feel more secure in his first shift then Vaako would stand back, safely behind his guard, and observe his love from a distance.

"If I'm all me I will scratch the ground twice on my right and once on my left. At that sign you can move forward and the guards won't stop me if I move forward too. Without that sign they will tranq me if I move toward anyone in this room."

Vaako pulled his hands from Riddick's and instead threw his arms around the bigger man's chest and snuggled into his chest. Without his armor he was considerably smaller than Riddick, it was actually one of Vaako's favorite parts of their physical relationship. Vaako didn't often feel small and just the feel of Riddick man handling him made him hard most days.

"No matter what form you end up in I could never fear you." Vaako backed out of Riddick's arms and pushed the bigger man toward the other side of the room, "Now go show me your inner beast."

He leaned forward and whispered in Riddick's ear, "After this you can show me your other beast," and stepped back with a wink.

With a quick pinch to his mate's backside ("Hey!) Riddick turned and walked to the area they had cleared in case he was a large animal of some kind. The twenty by twenty area was surrounded by an entire regiment of their personal guards, all carrying tranq guns will varying amounts of tranquilizer for different size animals. He didn't want to run the risk of getting a large does in a small body and dying his first shift, but he wanted his mate to be as safe as possible.

"You got this love!"

With his mate's encouragement Riddick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It took him nearly five minutes of internal searching but with a laugh and another wink thrown his amused mate's way Riddick grabbed hold of his wild shape and pulled.

With a great rending of bones and squelching of flesh Riddick was replaced by a large grey and black Hellhound, identical to the ones who befriended him on Crematoria.

After a few confirming scratches on the floor Vaako was knocked to the floor with a lap full of very happy Hellhound.

"I guess this means we're making a side trip to Crematoria for some new pals, huh?"

With a lick and a affirmative woof Riddick laid his big head on Vaako's collarbone and proceeded to lick his face till Vaako was laughing and falling back in joy.

All the gathered guards looked on in amusement at the antics of the royal couple.

\--

“That’s a really big side effect that no one told me about, doctor! Aren’t the Quazi-Dead supposed to see this type of thing and warm me about it ahead of time? Do you understand what kind of danger this puts me in, my mate in?”

Riddick was shouting when Vaako approached their chambers. He almost turned around but the part about him being in danger made him push through the door.

“What’s going to put us in danger?” When the two stared at Vaako in silence he turned specifically to his mate.

“Love, you’re concerned. Should I be concerned?” Vaako knew that Riddick tried to keep the worst of his worries out of Vaako’s view. He knew that Riddick took great pains to keep some of the more distressing parts of ruling away from him since his necromonger programing had fallen apart nearly four years previous. It left Vaako with a much more tender heart than the man that Riddick had first encountered.

He was much more like the young man who had loved his mother so fiercely that he carried her corpse nearly three hundred miles so she could be laid to rest in the way of their gods.

Vaako understood that Riddick was trying to protect him, but sometimes it was annoying to be left out of such important discussions.

“Love it’s not actually something to be concerned about. More like a complication to work around. And yes, it will make life harder and more dangerous for a while, for the both of us.” The doctor rolled his eyes at Riddick’s tone. It always got so sweet and tender when he was talking to his mate in private.

“It is a serious issue my Lord, you are going to have to be much more conscious of your safety in the coming months.” He turned to Vaako and spoke with harsh determination, “You are going to have to bring back out your armor and polish up your weapons. Unless there is someone else you want protecting the life of your mate and unborn child?”

“Child, Riddick?”

Riddick laid his hand on his still defined abs, “Apparently male hellhounds can get pregnant and carry just like female ones.”

Vaako felt faint.

“Oh.”

\--

Faster and faster the memories flashed, less and less of this Leonard character came through as Riddick and the doctor watched. And Riddick hoped.

\--

“I will never underestimate another female again.”

Riddick reclined against the pile of pillows at the head of their bed with Vaako’s head resting on his very visibly pregnant belly. Every time the baby kicked Vaako would chuckle and move his head until his ear was right over the place where the baby moved. When the baby finally cooperated and kicked in the same place a second time Vaako leaned up and rained kisses down first on Riddick’s belly then on Riddick’s face.

“Thank you my love, for carrying our child. I admire you strength more each day.”

With a tug on the back of Vaako’s long hair Riddick brought their lips together for a heated kiss.

\--

“I swear to all that is dead or alive in this universe, I’m getting you gelded!!”

The shout was followed by a bellow and moments later, a tiny little wail.

The doctor stepped out of the room and into the antechamber where the elite of the necromonger race stood awaiting the news.

“Your Lord Marshal and his Consort have been blessed with a baby boy.”

The gathered men and women cheered and the doctor could even see credits changing hands. Everyone looked genuinely happy for the couple.

This sight would not have been possible just six years ago. The necromonger race had changed so much since Riddick became Lord Marshal. No more raids of unwilling planets, not more forced conversions, no more conversions in general. The old way of making people loyal through subverting their will was a thing of the past.

Not everyone was happy about the changes at first, but many were rapidly convinced once their conversions were reversed. Oddly enough almost none of those converted under Zhylaw’s reign left once they were in control of their will again. They recognized Riddick as a true leader and pledged themselves to him willing.

This new empire was one the doctor was proud to be a part of.

And now another change. Possibly a change from conquest rule to a hereditary monarchy. A new baby who could possibly be the future of their race when Riddick was no more.

Though they had better hope the couple didn’t have to many, the doctor could imagine any children of those two were going to be tiny demons running rampant among the armada.

\--

"Vaako stop staring."

Riddick was holding their tiny son to his chest as the boy sucked hungrily at his breast. The boy was a messy eater and a drop of milk slipped out of his mouth. Vaako tracked that droplet with hungry eyes as it dripped down his mate's chest.

Vaako wanted to trace that path with his tongue.

He also had a nearly overwhelming urge to take the breast right from his son's mouth, but that wasn't going to happen.

"My gods Riddick, you look so gorgeous feeding our boy."

Riddick chuckled. "More or less gorgeous than when you wouldn't stop looking and touching when I was still pregnant?"

"I'm trying not to yank my son from your arms so I can steal his lunch, Riddick. I think I just discovered a new kink."

Riddick couldn't help but scoffing. "Discovered? Like we didn't already know about it."

"Huh?" Vaako looked genuinely confused by Riddick's statement and Riddick looked incredulous.

"You're kidding me Vakko. Really? You have been paying more attention to my nipples since my body started preparing to feed Artem. Vaako, I woke up to you sucking my breast three days before he was born. In your sleep!"

Vaako looked like he had been hit over the face with a fish. "Oh."

"Yeah oh." Riddick looked at his pitifully confused mate and sighed, "Wait till Artem is full and you can have a turn."

Vaako flushed, his eyes flashed in anticipation and he adjusted the suddenly hard cock in his pants.  

\--

“Lord Marshal! Artem is less than two months old! I still haven’t released you to have penetrative sex and you’re already pregnant again! My gods man, don’t you have any self-control.”

Those passing in the hallway weren’t concerned about the dressing down their Lord was getting, it was a normal occurrence between the doctor and his mate. But the news that came with it? Oh, that was worthy gossip.

Leaning against the wall outside the wall Lord Vaako was cuddling a small green wrapped bundle to his chest. He bent his head down, laid a kiss upon the resting baby’s head, and tossed a sassy wink at the passing couple as they twittered behind their hands.

\--

In public Riddick was unflinchingly strong and commanding. The majority of necromongers knew only this public persona of strong capable leader. The elite and those who were closer to the family got to see Riddick the father and Riddick the mate, but only Vaako got to see Riddick in this way.

Riddick lay curled up under the blankets in their massive bed with sobs racking his form. For such a big man he looked surprisingly small and helpless with just the top of his head peeking out of the bundle of blankets.

Vaako didn’t know what to do. There were no words that would make this hurt any better, no amount of coddling that could ease this broken heart.

No matter if he could really make anything better Vaako needed to comfort his mate. He peeled back the blankets and spooned up behind his shaking lover.

When he wrapped his arms around the big man, he discovered Riddick was clutching a small yellow blanket to his chest. The blanket that their second child, a tiny little girl with dark curls, was swaddled in when the doctor handed them her tiny lifeless body.

Her tiny little eyes would never open, her tiny little lungs never filled with breath; and Riddick wailed.

The doctor said that it was no one’s fault; that these things sometimes happen. But Vaako knew in his heart that Riddick blamed himself for the tiny girl who never cried.

Vaako drew the sobbing man to his chest and rubbed his back. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he rubbed the corner of the yellow blanket between his fingers.

\--

In the viewing chamber, Riddick turned his back to the screen and wiped away a lone tear that escaped. No matter how long it had been since the loss of that would-be second child Riddick would never forgive himself for not being enough to keep her safe inside him.

He still had that yellow blanket, faded and frayed from being cuddled so close to Riddick’s breast for so long.

\--

Artem’s screams could be heard throughout the hallways of the ships east wing as he ran from Vaako on chubby legs. His naked little butt flashed around a corner and hit the ground as he ran straight into a very big pair of legs.

“Did my little man get away from his Pa again?” Riddick scooped the naked and squirming child into his arms and cuddled him close. “Don’t worry Ma will protect you from the big mean Pa.”

Vaako laughed as he watched his beautiful family. Every time he saw Artem in Riddick’s arms he couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest man alive.

Then he laughed for a different reason.

“Why are you laughing at us? We won.” Riddick rubbed the little boy’s head, tousling his brown curls while he giggled.

“Well you may have won the battle but I think Artem just lost you the war. Look down, Riddick.” The laughter in his voice made Riddick smile even as he glanced down at where he clasped the toddler to his breast.

And saw the pee running down Artem’s leg and onto Riddick’s arm and stomach.

“Artem, you betray me so!” Riddick held the small child away from his body and the pee dripped to the floor. Artem honored him with a toothy grin. “So I hear its bath time for the princeling. Pa would you lead the way?”

Vaako laughed again and fell in step with his love as they marched to the bathroom with a tiny toddler peeing in a stream between them.

\--

“Pa, Pa, Pa, Ma has a secret!” Artem ran through the throne room to where his Pa was entertaining the entourage of one of the High Governors from Tangiers-3 and skidded to a stop in front of the surprised group.

“Ma won’t tell me what it is but he said he has a surprise for us later. What is it Pa? Do you already know?”

The precocious three year old bounced on his socked feet as he spoke, much to the amusement of the gathered dignitaries.

Vaako stepped forward and scooped the boy into his arms. “Pet, Pa is working. These nice men are here to talk to Ma and Pa about grownup things. Very important grown up things.”

The boy looked chastised for a moment but his face lit up and he began to bounce in his Pa’s hold. “But Pa, what if it’s a b-a-b-b-y? You always look so happy when you talk about getting a b-a-b-b-y; maybe Ma has one for you.”

 Vaako looked stricken for a moment. “Pet, was Ma talking to the doctor?”

Artem nodded furiously and he grinned at his father. “I heard doctor telling Ma that he can’t be a hound anymore. Antenbris and Kerttu are going to be sad they can’t play with him anymore. Pa why can’t Ma shift with them anymore?”

Vaako’s face split into a smile and he whirled around to face the dignitaries so fast Artem gripped his Pa harder in order not to fall.

“Gentlemen I beg your pardon; I need to reschedule this meeting for a later time. Apparently I’m about to be a Pa again.”

And with that he hugged Artem close to his body and took off through the hall shouting Riddick’s name.

\--

“My gods Riddick, look at him. He’s gorgeous.”

Vaako stood next to the bed that held his exhausted mate and looked down at the tiny bundle in his Riddick’s arms. The boy had the same curls that Artem and the baby girl had and when he opened his eyes Vaako bet that they would be silver as well.

“He better be pretty for as much as his big head hurt coming out,” Riddick joked. Vaako didn’t even pretend that the small complaint was genuine. The entire pregnancy was excruciatingly difficult on Riddick. Not physically, his race had equipped men well to carry and he had an easier time of it then most species women did. The difficulty was completely emotional.

Every sharp twist, every small stumble, every single odd feeling and Riddick was in seeing the doctor. In the last month alone he had seen the doctor and been scanned more times than he had in his entire first and second pregnancies combined.

Riddick was terrified his body would fail him again and his baby would die.

The feeling only got worse as the baby stopped moving so much for lack of space. Riddick actually had the entire armada reroute to stop at the Vidiians’ home world and pick up a real time fetal monitor, which stayed in his pocket the remainder of his pregnancy.

He spent the entire labor begging Vaako and the doctor to save his baby.

The moment that Riddick was handed a silent, green wrapped bundle would haunt Vaako’s memories forever.

The baby wasn’t crying. He hadn’t cried when he came into the world and he hadn’t cried while the doctor cleaned him up and swaddled him. Neither Vaako nor Riddick saw the tiny body move until the doctor placed him in Riddick’s arms and the little thing yawned and turned to root against Riddick’s chest.

The look on Riddick’s face, the undisguised anguish that turned into unbridled joy, would be one of Vaako’s favorite memories for years to come.

“Ralin, his name is going to be Ralin.”

Vaako pressed a kiss to Riddick’s brow and ran his finger down the tiny baby’s nose, “it's perfect, my love.”

\--

“Pa?”

“Yes Artem?”

“Why don’t you feed Ralin with your nipples like Ma does?”

Riddick’s laughter could be heard in the background as Vaako’s mouth opened and closed like a fish.

\--

As the memories got shorter and shorter the closer they came to the present Riddick’s hopes soared. He hadn’t see one from the McCoy person in long minutes, maybe that meant that the Quazi-Dead had fixed his love.

Riddick chuckled at the last memory but grew concerned when the screen went black. He was quickly reassured by the sight of the Quazi-Dead withdrawing from the form laying in the middle of the room.

As they entered the chamber and Vaako began to stir Riddick all but threw himself on the floor to gather the man into his arms.

“Love, love can you hear me?” Riddick’s voice held a hint of panic but he breathed a sigh of relief when Vaako groaned and nuzzled into Riddick’s stomach.

“Why is it so bright in here?” Vaako complained into his mate’s stomach.

Riddick began to push the hair away from Vaako’s forehead as he answered, “We’re in the Quazi-Dead chamber love. Do you remember what happened?”

Vaako started to wriggle around and struggled to sit up until Riddick placed a hand on his back to assist. The doctor came over and began doing a basic exam as Vaako spoke.

“I was going over star charts with Artem and Ralin in the observatory and when I looked at P14-396.5. I felt my head began to throb and then…and then…and then I woke up here I guess. What happened? Did I black out and hit my head?”

“Love do you know the name Leonard McCoy?” Riddick looked cautiously hopeful.

“Oh, oh yeah.” Vaako exclaimed. “Oh my gods Riddick. He was such a great man, so important to his people, so loved.”

He squirmed until he was seated facing Riddick and took his hands in his. “Love, he was me. Or rather I was him, long ago. Seeing the planet that orbited P14-396.5 made it all come back so fast. I’m sorry if I worried you love.”

The doctor turned Vaako’s head toward him and shined a light into his left eye. “What came back to you Lord Vaako?”

“Him. Leonard came back to me. It was like seeing that tiny blue planet lit a match in my brain and all the memories of his life flooded me like light in a room. The memories were already there, just hidden behind my own. Oh Riddick, he was such an accomplished man, and so many people loved him.”

Vaako’s eyes lit up as he told his mate of the doctor who flew through the stars even though he was terrified to do so. The man who followed his best friend into all kinds of precarious situations just because that friend was like the brother he never had, and he loved him faults and all.

Riddick listened in astonishment as Vaako regaled him with tales of the adventures of the man he used to be.

“Riddick, I can’t wait to tell the kids about the doctor who brought his friend back to life, who saved countless lives on Yorktown and stopped a war that would have destroyed entire systems. I am so proud of this man I used to be, Riddick. And I’m so glad I got to meet him.”

Riddick sighed and pulled Vaako into a strangling hug. “It’s about the boy’s bedtime if you want to help me get them ready. You can start telling them the life of the great Leonard McCoy as soon as they’re clean and snug in bed.”

Vaako looked up at his mate with such shining love, “I love you, my Riddick.”

“And I love you my Vaako.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to tag Past Lives because that would be ruining the surprise.


End file.
